Human
|patron deity = Numerous|vision = Normal|lifespan = Usually up to 80 or 90; ages up to 1,200 have been reached through magical intervention|location = Various material planes|language = Common, regional languages|subraces = Caelandai, Dasilis, Skadii, Tasuka|height = 5'6" - 6'2"|weight = 135 - 220lbs|skincolor = Pale to dark brown|haircolor = Red, blond, brown, black; usually turning gray or white with age|eyecolor = Blue, brown, gray, green, hazel|distinctions = Adaptable and ambitious, among the most numerous and widespread of the Infinite Isles' races|image = Human.png|imagecaption = A Dasilis Human}}Humans in the Infinite Isles are widespread, can be found in most regions and, in general, are fierce and disagreeable, which can sometimes lead certain other races to view them with contempt. They are renowned for their diversity and ambition, and although they lack specialization, they can excel in many areas. History WIP Humans have been undeniably successful. While hardly the only dominant race of Eonia, humans are one of them and the most recent to obtain dominance. In spite of this strength, or perhaps because of it, humanity is an eternally fractured and divided race, broken up into over a dozen ethnic offshoots. It is believed that this is in part because humanity, unlike most other races, did not emerge as a whole but rather in several places at once, thereby resulting in its diversity. Description Humans come in all different shapes, sizes and colours; every human has some feature that makes them distinctly different to all other humans. Humans possess skins colours ranging from pale to dark brown and eyes of various colours including: green, blue, brown or hazel. A humans hair is generally; red, orange, black or brown, usually going grey or white with age. Humans average at 5'6" - 6'2" and 135 - 220 lbs but exception certainly occur. Human ethnic groups While there are no natural human subraces, however planetouched subspecies of humans have arisen in the Realms. These include the aasimars, genasi, and tieflings. There is also great ethnic diversity between humans in different regions. * Caelandai '-' The most common of human races, Caelandai humans are pale skinned humans that reside in all countries within the infinite isles, most prominently within their own countries: Achfar, Ithe and Wustein. * 'Dasilis -' Humans originating from the Q'Vari, these dark skinned humans live in their homeland in relative peace; though many have been know to travel to other lands and mingle with other human subraces. * 'Skadii -' An olive skinned, tribal people from the Farlands in the very north of Fador; Skadii humans live in conditions that the majority of humanoid races deem impossible to inhabit, but the Skadii manage, and manage well. The Skadii rarely leave their their tribal homes and shun the use of magic, favouring the divine. * 'Tasuka -' Perhaps the rarest of the races within the Infinite Isles; the Tasuka are a brown skinned people from the islands in the central Tropic Sea. The islands they tend to inhabit are often so small, and their methods of sea transport so poor, that many Tasuka spend their entire lives living on the same few dozen miles of land. Related races Humans are kin to many races, such as githyanki, githzerai and Vaarians. Additionally, humans have bred outside their race many times, resulting in the various half-human races like half-elves and half-orcs as well as planetouched such as tieflings. Category:Race